


Too Hot (Hot Damn)

by Lust



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust/pseuds/Lust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper and Scout are driving around when one of the mentioned gets bored and decides to play around a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot (Hot Damn)

Red glow from the evening sun reflected inside of the old camper van and made it at least 10 degrees hotter than it normally was without any ventilation. Sniper was driving in silence while Scout looked out of the window into the same boring desert full of rocks and sand and well, everything _dead_. Scout raised his sweat wet head a bit and turned to look at Sniper. He smirked a bit and moved his whole body towards the driver.

“Hey Snipes, I was just thinking.. If you weren’t driving right now, I would kiss you so hard, you wouldn’t be able to get your hands off of me for three days and we would totally make the do at the back of your van the whole time.” Scout said with a proud smile plastered on his face. Chin up and his right knee leaning on the dashboard, Scout looked directly at Sniper to see his reaction, who turned out looking like a confused puppy changing his vision from Scout to the road.

The car stopped abruptly when Sniper hit the brakes and they both jerked a bit, Sniper forwards and Scout to his right.

“Not driving anymore.” Sniper said and turned to look at Scout who looked a little startled from the sudden stop of the vehicle.

There was a moment of silence between them just looking at each other, but after a while both of them crashed their mouths together and Sniper lifted Scout to sit on his lap and kissed him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY THE TITLE HAD TO BE MADE


End file.
